Their Story
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Golden eyes clashing with red.Blood falling like rain. Screams of terror.A lost past, a found future.Painful secrets.Death.Tears.The cries of a child.This can't end well.Or maybe it can.This is the story of the hanyou Inuyasha and the vampire Kagome.
1. Prologue

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

A lone figure stood on a battle field. Around her lye bodies of all shapes and sizes, all demons. Finally the dust settles but the wind continues to blow viciously. First you see a large mass of silver hair swirling around an unknown body. Then the figure turns and you can see the piercing red eyes of a young woman, around twenty- five years old in appearance. Her eyes are cold and harsh, showing no mercy and her face, although covered in blood, is beautiful, but just as icy as her eyes.

She's tall, reaching six foot, two inches, a large bust, small waist, flat stomach, tan skin, the perfect body. She has on a white spaghetti strap dress that reaches just past her knees. Sadly, the fight caused it to develop tears in several areas and is now stained by the crimson substance that covers the ground. She glares at the bodies, especially the ones that attempted to do inappropraite things to her.

She shook her head in disgust at the weaklings and walked off, as she was walking she spotted something moving behind a nearby bush. She walked over to it, fully intent on killing it. She swiped the shrubbery away and was met by big, innocent, golden eyes. She moved back slightly and discovered it was a frightened hanyou child. Apparently, everyone started the fight, just to capture the pup. She glares and says "This is what the fight was about, a hanyou pup? The hell? Who the hell hell are you?"

He sniffled, moving his silver locks out of his face and whispers "Inuyasha..." She studies him, he's incredibly small, and injured, probably only five years of age in demon years. Long silver hair, big golden eyes, and puppy ears on his head. She flicks one and he winces in pain. She smirks and says "Parents?" He peers up at her in fear from under his messy bangs "My Okaa is Lady Izayoi, and my Papa is Inu No Taisho." She keeps her calm demeanor and says "Standing?" He looks down and says "Mama is the Princess of the northern human lands, now the Lady of the Western demon lands, Papa is the Lord of the Western demon lands. My big brother, Sesshoumaru, is next in line, Lord of the Western demon lands, and I'm second in line."

She nods in acceptance and says "Well twerp, looks like you'll be hangin with me for a while. You're pretty far from home, be glad your royalty or I would have killed you." His eyes widen and he says "Who are you?" She stands straight and looks down at him "Kagome Higurashi, vampire royalty." His eyes widen even more and he asks "Ranking?" She looks at him from the corner of her eye "All you need to know is I'm vampire royalty. Ranking doesn't matter to a child. Now stay and be killed by a random demon or follow me and live. It's your choice."

She turns and starts walking away, he finally realizes she'll really leave him to die and jumps up running after her. Once he catches up he slows down to walk in step right behind her. She turns her head and looks at him over her shoulder before turning back around and he blushes lightly. He may be a child but he knows who's pretty and who isn't. This girl is definitely pretty. Maybe if he's good, she'll smile for him, or promise to visit, he could use a friend, and right now she's the closest thing he's got, even if she is alot older.

They walked for two days straight before he collapsed from exhaustion. She looked down at him considering leaving him behind, then changed her mind and lifted the small boy in her arms. He latched his hands onto the front of her dress and curled into a ball, using her chest as his pillow. She looked down at the small child cradled in her arms before walking once again. Over the past two days, all he had done was talk while she listened in silence. Apparently he really wants her to be his friend, no matter how cold she is, no matter how detatched, he just kept trying. When they stopped for food he even hugged her, something she wasn't used to. She hates to admit it but she may have developed a soft spot for this child. This stubborn, loud, pup.

He nuzzled her chest in his sleep and clutched her dress even tighter, as if to ensure, even in his sleep, that she's still there, watching over him. She ignores it and continues on. Turns out he was more tired than they thought since he spent the next three days asleep, being carried by Kagome. She arrived at Inu No Taisho's castle and shifted so Inuyasha was on her hip, and stared at all of the dog demons wandering inside of the gates. It probably wouldn't be smart to wakl in there carrying the Lord's msising child, but it wouldn't be smart to leave him to his own devices either. In the end it's smarter to take him straight to Inu No Taisho than it is to leave him to find his own way. She sighs thinking about the fight that's sure to ensue and Inuyasha blinks sleepily, letting out a tongue curling yawn. He looks around trying to remember what was going on then looked up at Kagome.

He remembered what happened and looked where she was staring and saw she got him home while he slept. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug. She looks down at him and then removes him from her arms down onto the ground before kneeling to his level, allowing him to wrap his tiny arms around her neck again. She figures he won't let go so hugs him back and asks "Do you want me to take you to your Papa, or leave you here?" He hugs tighter and says "Stay."

She nods and stands, lifting him into her arms once again to sit on her hip so she can swing him to her front easily if they try and steal him from her. She walks onto the property and everyone turns to look. As soon as the see Inuyasha with her they assume the worst and attack. She quickly swings him from her side into her arms and runs as fast as possible which is pretty fast. She dodges several attacks but still recieves minor cuts and bites. Somehow, she manages to get inside the castle with out killing any of the demons and to the throne room. She busts the door down and jumps straight up to Inu No Taisho and Lady Izayoi, who both look like they've seen better days, probably from their worrying.

She lands between the two seats in a kneeling position with her eyes closed before standing and opening them. She gently sets Inuyasha down in front of herself and Izayoi gasps before jumping up and hugging her son like there's no tomorrow, crying in pure joy and relief. Inu No Taisho follows soon after, embracing his mate and child, but sheds no tears. After their litle reunion they turn to look at her with gratitude. She observes how freely Inu No Taisho expresses his emotions and wonders why he bothers with things so useless.

He stands and reaches out a hand that she takes and briefly shakes. He smiles and says "Thank you for returning my son, he's been missing for a month. How long has he been with you? Oh, how rude of me, Inu No Taisho, and you are?" She just nods and says "Almost a week, and Kagome Higurashi." His eyes widen and he says "You mean _The _Kagome Higurashi? Vampire royalty, Kagome Higurashi? The girl who has killed countless demons and ended several demon wars in less than a day by killing each of the demons?" She nods and says "Yep, that's how I found the pup. Right after ending a recent demon war. Apparently, they were fighting over him."

Inu No Taisho nods "Would you like to stay here? You're welcome for as long as you want." She shakes her head and says "No, I should be getting home. However, I promised the pup I would visit him after he begged for the hundreth time, literally. I'll visit him, however, it may not be for a long time. Are you sure you want a vampire in your home? We aren't kind or merciful, you of all people should know that, you as well Izayoi."

They both looked down. It was true after all. Kagome's mother had killed Inu No Taisho's parents and her elder brother killed Izayoi entire family, she was lucky to make it out alive, actually if it wasn't for Inu No Taisho she would have died that day. She was even more powerful than her entire family put together so there's no telling what she could or would do. They both still hurt from that but Kagome had saved their child so they both nodded "We're sure." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a huge grin and said "Gome visit me?" She nodded and he laughed and hugged her legs saying "Gome visit me!" Both his parents smiled and Kagome just put her hand on his head. After he let go she nodded at them and turned, leaving the castle back to her own home, unsure if she could really keep her promise to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up at his parents with tears in his eyes "Gome go bye- bye?" They nodded and watched as the tears spilled and he sat on the floor crying. His mother crouched down beside him, trying to comfrot him "Gome with come back, it just won't be for a while." His sobs lessened but he still cried. She had been his first friend and now she's gone. What's a child to do?

_**AN:yeah, yeah, i started a story yesterday but i thought of this one this morning, lately i've been big on vampires so don't worry, i'll get my three vampire stories finished before you know it. I still don't have inspiration for the other ones though. Also, no, Inuyasha isn't in love with Kagome, he's a little boy, he loves her as a friend, and she doesn't love him either, she just has a tiny soft spot for him since he's a child. I'm not perverted or disgusting like some people are by making a child and a twenty- five year old be in love and doing things they shouldn't. So if your into that sort of thing, this isn't the story for it. I actually have morals and dignity.**_


	2. Reunification

**Chapter Two**

**Reunification**

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show So sexual, she was flexible Professional, drinkin X and ooo Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I Whoa Did I think I seen shorty get low Ain't the same when it's up that close Make it rain, I'm makin it snow Work the pole, I got the bank roll Imma say that I prefer them no clothes I'm into that, I love women exposed She threw it back at me, I gave her more Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

She had them

Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Hey Shawty what I gotta do to get you home

My jeans full of gwap And they ready for Shones Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl

I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola Got me like a Soldier She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover Shorty was hot like a toaster Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster She showed her

Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Whoa Shawty Yea she was worth the money Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo Above her crack,  
I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin They be want it two in the mornin I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin She wouldn't stop, made it drop Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap Gah it was fly just like my glock

Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Come on

A boy around age sixteen stared at his white ceiling with hatred. Now you're probably wondering, what did the poor ceiling do? Nothing, it's just the first thing he saw when he woke up. Did this boy hate the world? No, he loved it actually, but what he _did _hate was school and waking up in the morning. No matter how much he liked the song his MP3 alarm clock played in the morning, he would always hate waking up at seven. Just as he was about to drift back into the blissful iggnorance of sleep his mother screamed "INUYASHA! GET YOUR ASS UP AND DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" He growled slightly but got up and walked into his closet. He changed into some light wash jeans and a yellow aeropostale shirt before slipping on his shoes.

He then walked into his private bathroom and brushed his short, shaggy, silver hair, then brushed his teeth and grabbed his backpack off the floor on his way downstairs. He walked into the kitched and took a seat at the island as his mother sat a hot plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage infront of him. He smiled at her "Thanks mom." Then dug into his meal, when he finished a glass of orange juice was placed where the plate had just been. He smiled and drank it down in five seconds.

He stood and right before he went out the door yelled "See ya later!" Then walked out shutting the door behind him. He turned to look forward and came face- to- face with a strangely calm girl. She looked to be twenty- five, which was odd, he was sixteen, so he knew he didn't know her, and his parents seemed too old to know such a young and beautiful girl. Of course, you had to consider her odd clothes, but strangely they suited her.

She came to nearly his height, with big red eyes and silver bangs that came to rest near her eyes. Her hair continued back until it reached the back of her knees and was partially pulled back into a braid at the top. Her skin was a healthy pale and she had a shapely, hourglass figure, overall she was highly attractive. Until you looked at her clothes. She was wearing a black dress that had white lace along the neck line, short sleeves, waist, and the edge of the dress. It also puffed out from her waist to just above her knees. She was also wearing black boots that laced up the front and reached the bottom of her knees, on her hands were black lace gloves. Then, to top it all off, she was holding an umbrella at her side that was black as well with matching white lace trim.

While he was checking her out, she was observing him. The last she saw him he was a child, now he came to stand just slightly taller than her, not even being done growing, with a strong build, short hair, handsome features, preppy clothes, and golden eyes that had long ago lost their innocence. She was impressed, but at the same time dissapointed, she had expected more from the child she rescued. Judging by his parents she thought he would turn out to be a wonderful boy with a bright future, but by the look and smell of things, he was more concerned with doing god- knows- what with girls, and popularity.

However, she never let a bit of this show in her features or eyes, a skill she had mastered long ago. When he was satisfied with how he sized her up he finally asked "What do you need?" She looked up into his eyes and he nearly went into shock, looking at them and looking into them were two completely different things. Her eyes were so guarded and held many secrets that surpassed his by a long shot. He noticed her lips move and shook himself out of it "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She didn't seem annoyed and for that he was glad "I am looking for Izayoi and Inutaisho Morimiya, are they home?" Inuyasha was obviously shocked that she really _was _here to see his parents but nodded anyway and opened the door for her. She looked at him and he told her "Please, enter." She then stepped inside and waited as he shut the door before allowing her aura to spread a bit, just to get their attention.

It worked, she got Inutaisho and Izayoi near her fast, but sadly she also got a full demon boy and Inuyasha. With the turn of events she pulled it back in, to try to guard what was left of her secret. Luckily, only Izayoi and Inutaisho identified the aura of power she emitted, leaving the two boys clueless. Izayoi, after the many years, put what happened to her family behind her and could be friendly with the girl and not feel pressured or guilty any longer, and was going to take advantage of that. Inutaisho had also put the past behind him, but wasn't going to go all out like Izayoi.

Izayoi ran forward and gave Kagome a hug, which shocked the stoic girl as well as the other occupants of the room, the only sound heard was that of Kagome's umbrella clattering on the floor, having dropped it in her suprise. Izayoi pulled back and smiled at the still shocked girl "Oh, Kagome, I'm so glad to see you, it's been _years_. How have you been?" She came out of her shock for the most part "I am still alive..." Izayoi understood that the girl didn't understand happiness, all she understood was, being alive was supposed to be good. She just nodded and grabbed the girl's hand and tugged forcefully, almost making her stumble and pulled her to the kitchen.

When the girls were gone Inuyasha turned to his father "Who the hell is she?" He looked to Inuyasha and his other son, Sesshoumaru. "She's Kagome Higurashi, at least was, she might have changed her last name over the years like we have..." Sesshoumaru instantly remembered she was the girl who saved his brother's life when he was a pup, however, he didn't understand why Inuyasha couldn't remember her. All he did was cry and whine, saying he 'wanted gome back' for months, then all of a sudden, it was like she never existed in his mind. Now Inuyasha asked "How do you know her?" This time Sesshoumaru answered "The past, when you were still a pup." He accepted that answer "Why is she here?" Inutaisho got a dreamy look on his face "She's here to make good on a very old and very important promise."

Inuyasha looked at his father oddly and was about to leave when his mother came rushing out pushing Kagome infront of her. Apparently, Izayoi wanted a daughter to play dress up with. Kagome was in a frilly, pink, prima ballerina outfit with her hair up in an intricate bun, she was even in sparkly tights with pink ballet shoes, the ribbons tied up her legs to her knees. She didn't look ecstatic about her outfit change but she didn't express any misery, however, judging by how she was dressed when she arrived, the boys could tell she was wallowing in her misery on the inside. Poor thing.

Izayoi noticed Inuyasha was leaving "Oh no, no, no, Inuyasha, you are definitely _not_ going to school today. I already called now get back in the house and shut the door." He sighed and came inside shutting the door. Izayoi smiled and grabbed Kagome's wrists and tried to make her dance and she just stood there, not trying to help Izayoi at all. Eventually, Izayoi gave up and pulled the poor girl back towards the kitchen by grabbing the back of the outfit and dragging her backwards.

Once they were sure the girls were gone, all of the guys busted out laughing. Sure they felt bad for the girl, but it was hilarious. Though Inuyasha had to admit, she_ did_ look cute in that outfit. Once they calmed down Izayoi pulled the girl out again, this time in her regular clothes. Izayoi didn't stop though, she continued walking towards the door, and Kagome grabbed her umbrella from the floor on the way. Inutaisho was curious "Where are you going?" She didn't turn around "Shopping." She didn't even care that when Kagome grabbed the umbrella Izayoi made her fall and was dragging her backwards on her butt out to the car. Apparently, Kagome didn't care either, she just clutched her umbrella with her free hand.

The boys watched her with pity. Izayoi was a monster when it came to shopping, the poor girl would be gone all day, forced to try on frilly clothes, then come home with a new wardrobe that she would probably hate, but be forced to wear until she went shopping with Inutaisho for clothes she would actually wear. They saw them pull out of the garage in Izayoi's slick black car, Izayoi driving of course, and Kagome sitting in the back, still clutching her umbrella. When Izayoi backed up to talk to Inutaisho they saw Kagome stare at them, as if saying save me, without expressing the emotion herself. They wanted to, they really did, but then Izayoi would make them come.

Sadly, Inuyasha couldn't escape this horrible fate. Izayoi rolled down her window and the first thing out of her mouth was "Inuyasha get in the car." He groaned but instead of trying to fight a losing war, climbed into the back seat on the other side of the car. He looked next to him and noticed she was clutching the umbrella so tight it was turning her hands white, whiter than usual. He was going to reach out and stop her when the sun peaked up over the roof of the house. Izayoi immediately rolled up her window and had all of the windows tint darker than usual so no real sunlight could enter. He looked at Kagome and noticed she had the umbrella laid across her knees now, holding it lightly, staring out the windshield quietly.

Now that he thinks about it, she only spoke when a question was asked directly towards her. He decided that was the only way to learn more about her. "How old are you?" He had a tendency to be blunt. "Irrelevant." She had a tendency to be secretive and cold. He almost growled but decided against it. "What are you?" He also had short patience. "Irrelevant." Which she just majorly stretched. "Why won't you answer my questions?" He was a bit harsher this time. "Irrelevant." He was seriously getting angry now. "Is everything irrelevant about you?" She didn't even glance at him. "Yes." He also has a short temper "Just answer the damn questions! It's not that hard! Are you brain dead or something!?" Izayoi gasped "Inuyasha!" Before he could say anything Kagome spoke "No." He just stared at the girl incredulously. Of course she would answer _that _question. He just sighed and turned his eyes away from the stressful girl and out the window. This was going to be a long day...

**AN:Yes, I know what you are all thinking "-gasp-she actually updated!" I go through phases of spending lots of time on youtube, myspace, or here, I've been going through my youtube phase lately. Each one has something creative in it, youtube- amvs and fandubs, myspace-photo editing, here-writing, now is another fanfic phase, so expect updates on some of my other stories too. Also, like always, I wrote what came to mind so it's kind of a pointless chapter, but I wanted you to somewhat understand Inuyasha's personality now as well as everyone elses, as you can see, Kagome hasn't really changed, she's just mellowed out. I figured, hey, this is modern times, she'd have to mellow out to survive and live even a little bit peacefully. Also, I know it's not as long as most of my chapters, but I didn't want to ruin anything that I thought of for the next chapter. That's right, I'm actually _planning_ something instead of randomly writing what comes to mind this time, amazing isn't it? Well, I'll be going to bed now since it's 3:00AM, that's right, I stayed up even though I had to get up early this morning and am incredibly tired after a long day. _Just_ to update this for you. Ja ne!**


	3. Enter Kikyou

**Chapter Three**

**Enter Kikyou**

The rest of the ride was spent in silence for several different reasons. As soon as they pulled into a parking space, Inuyasha tried to get out but Izayoi locked the doors. He stared at her oddly and she just looked at Kagome. "Ladies first, go ahead sweetheart." Kagome looked at her before opening her umbrella and pushing open the car door. She immediately held the umbrella so it kept the sun off of her skin and waited for Izayoi and Inuyasha. The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in sight, Kagome loathed days like this. To make matters worse it was already nine so the sun was up, just not as much as it would be in a few hours. She noticed Izayoi next to her and followed the woman into the mall with a sulky boy trailing behind them.

The first store Izayoi pulled her into was aeropostle, so Inuyasha didn't mind, after-all he liked their clothes. Izayoi went through several clothes trying to find ones she thought would look good on the dark figure standing behind her. She was the kind of girl that could pull anything off, but that doesn't mean it will all look as good as other outfits on her. She finally found an outfit she wanted Kagome to try on and pushed the silent girl into the dressing room. Five minutes later Kagome came out in some light wash, tight, hip huggers and a light yellow, skin tight, short sleeved shirt that had aeropostale written across the chest in purple cursive letters.

Izayoi smiled, satisfied with how it looked, and Inuyasha was in shock, he thought she looked cute in the ballerina outfit, but she was hot in this. Kagome noticed their stares and went back into the dressing room so she could change back into her dress and came out holding the outfit. She immediately went over to Izayoi and held it out to her. Izayoi just smiled and took it over to the register and paid for it. This continued for most of the morning until Izayoi figured she deserved a treat and took her to Hot Topic. Kagome walked around looking at everything with her umbrella behind her back, tapping her heels with every step she took.

Inuyasha looked scared half- to- death and Izayoi just followed the girl with a smile. As they walked something caught Kagome's eye, it was a black tank top and it had a white puppy on it with gold eyes and a red spike collar. She stopped and stared at it. Izayoi caught her stare and smiled, lifting up the shirt and checking the size. Then she laid it over her arm, motioning for Kagome to continue searching. The girl nodded and kept searching. She left the store with her shirt, a hoodie version of the shirt, two pairs of trip pants, and some jewelry.

Next, they went into DEB and Izayoi rushed off to the dresses. Kagome and Inuyasha just stood next to each other by the dressing rooms. He looked down at her and she looked up. He quickly turned his head to hide a blush. When he turned his head Kagome let a very faint smile grace her lips "Pup..." He turned to her looking confused "Hm? Did you say something?" She shook her head "No." He nodded, accepting her answer, and turned back ahead. She felt an unfamiliar light feeling in her chest that she assumed is happiness. She had just seen some of the boy she knew, the pup that he once was. She wouldn't be proud to say she was acquainted with a superficial man- whore, but if 'pup' was still in there, then there was hope for change. He could become a person she wouldn't be ashamed of knowing, and his family would be proud to claim as their kin.

She could tell Izayoi deeply loved her son but wasn't proud of his actions. She could only imagine how the other two members of their family felt about his behavior. They probably weren't any happier about it than she is. Izayoi ran back sporting a sparkly pink dress with lots of frills and grabbed Kagome's hand to push her into a dressing room. When she came out she was dressed and had somehow managed to pull off the ridiculous dress. A worker stopped and stared in awe at how she turned such an ugly dress into the most gorgeous gown she'd ever seen. When she looked up at Kagome's eyes she paled and hurried away unaware of the red eyes following her movement.

Izayoi forced the girl to twirl around while Inuyasha stared with his mouth wide open. Izayoi saw her son and smiled "Honey, mouths aren't meant for catching bugs." He snapped his mouth shut and turned away with a blush dusting his cheeks and Kagome received another glimpse of the child her once was. She changed back into her clothes and walked over to the racks, selecting two dresses, then returned to the dressing room. Both Izayoi and Inuyasha stared at the door with wide eyes, wondering where the sudden active participation came from. Then the door opened and Kagome was standing in a red halter dress that fell to just below her knees. Izayoi walked in a circle around her with a smile before sending her back inside. A few minutes later she came out in a strapless black dress that fell to rest just above her knees. Izayoi smiled and told her to change back into her clothes.

When Kagome came out Izayoi and Inuyasha were at the register paying for the dresses Kagome picked plus a few things Izayoi passed and decided she _had_to have. Inuyasha was facing away bored when his stomach growled and his face turned a light shade of red as Kagome, Izayoi, and the clerk all turned to stare at him. He growled and glared at them making the clerk snap her head in the other direction to make contact with Kagome's eyes that scared her even more so she decided she'd rather take her chances with the hanyou, who instantly noticed this interaction. He looked at Kagome and didn't see anything different. What scared her? They walked to the food court afterwards and by the time Izayoi and Kagome got there Inuyasha was sitting down with a bowl or ramen.

Kagome sat at the table while Izayoi got cinna twists at taco bell. Inuyasha gave her a weird look since she wasn't eating and Izayoi tapped his head, saying it wasn't polite. He gave her a look then turned back to his food. Izayoi sighed but ate her meal then just sat, sipping a pop, while her son ate_ another _bowl of ramen. Then a fist came at Kagome's head from the side but she used one arm to force the attacker onto the floor with their fist trapped in Kagome's hand. She looked down and saw a girl with long black hair and matching eyes. Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha who ignored the development in favor of eating his ramen. She looked back at the girl as she tried another attack and tightened the hand encasing the fist making the girl submit.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again but he was still ignoring her so Izayoi hit him in the head making him glare at her "Pay attention." He turned his glare to Kagome but dropped it quickly "Who is this woman?" He peeked over the table to see them and caught the girl's glare "Kikyou." Izayoi nodded "Now tell us, who is Kikyou?" He started to eat again "She is." Izayoi took the bowl away and he pouted "Don't matter." Kagome saw the girl's anger focus on him instead and let go. Kikyou stood up with a fierce glare "That's not what you said at the club a few days ago." He shrugged "Things change." He pouted and held his hand out to his mother for his food and Kikyou came around the table and slapped him before stomping away.

Izayoi watched her go then turned to see Inuyasha still reaching for his ramen. Izayoi dumped it in the trash and started to walk away followed by Kagome and Inuyasha had to run to catch up after he realized they'd really leave him. He stepped outside and saw it was dark and Izayoi and Kagome were already walking to the car, this time the umbrella was closed. He fastened his pace and got to the car just in time to get in before Izayoi backed out. He looked next to him and saw that Kagome was staring out the window at the scenery, not at all phased by the scene but his mother was fuming. He turned to Kagome again and asked a question "Are you human?" Izayoi froze in her spot and Kagome kept staring out the window "Is that relevant?" He stared at her for a moment before speaking "Yes."

_**AN:the majority of this chapter has been done for a long time but i wasn't sure how to end it, then i did and fanfic deleted it and i had to redo it, some parts are better and some aren't. i really like how i ended it this time though. i hope you do too. also, the kagome dress thing, was to prove that she doesn't just get pushed around all the time now, since that's how it's seemed to me so far, and so you know, the 'happiness' she felt earlier, wasn't really happiness, she doesn't understand it, remember?it was more like relief but she doesn't understand emotions so she didn't know , sorry about the shortness, but i think this chap has enough significance to make up for it. especially inuyasha's answer to kagome's question at the end. anyways, ja ne!**_


End file.
